


together

by justjoy



Series: ninety-nine and one: a cross-fandom drabble challenge [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A Pond Reunion, Community: 100wordstories, Drabble, Gen, Meet the Family, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompts "belonging" and "best friends" for the LiveJournal drabble community <a href="http://100wordstories.livejournal.com">100wordstories</a>.</p><p>[drabble, eleven: And for once, he sees the stars from afar, right beside the two that burn brightly in his hearts.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	together

**Author's Note:**

> Set right after the end of _The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe_ , when the Doctor goes to see the Ponds for Christmas; spoilers for _The Wedding of River Song_ and the River arc in general, plus a small reference to _The Angels Take Manhattan_ \- bonus points if you spot it.

"I wish she were here."  
  
Amy tilts her head back, starlight dancing across her wistful expression. Neither needs to ask who she's talking about.  
  
"Imagine that." Beside him, Rory chuckles. "Family reunion, eh, Doctor?"  
  
He starts, nearly dropping his glass - not wine, the Ponds had made sure of that. "I - "  
  
"Oh come on, Doctor. You married our daughter, you're a Pond too!" Amy grins wickedly. " _Doctor_ Pond."  
  
He chokes on his drink.  
  
Rory reaches over, patting him on the back. "We could go to the pub. Play some video games. Can't be too bad, we'll think of something."

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally published at [100wordstories](http://100wordstories.livejournal.com) on LiveJournal.]


End file.
